Sasuke x Sakura
by Crazy One - Dark Angel
Summary: Dos One-Shot diferentes. Espero les agraden. No hay mucho, pero por las dudas, OOC. Obviamente SasuSaku.
1. Me Duele Amarte

*Sasuke x Sakura*

Capitulo 1: Me Duele Amarte (Interprete Reik)

Te fuiste, y yo llore, me lastimaste, y yo guarde silencio, te admire, y vos seguiste llamándome Molestia, esa palabra tan dolorosa para mí. Te ofrecí mi amor, y lo rechazaste, te ofrecí mi cuerpo y mi alma, y lo ignoraste…

Me duele amarte

Sabiendo que ya te perdí

Tan solo quedara la lluvia

Mojando mí llanto

Y me hablara de ti

Te vi partir, en busca de poder y fortaleza, lleno de odio y frialdad, sin saber…, que el poder mas fuerte, "Es el Amor".

Me abandonaste, sin importarte como dejabas mi corazón hecho trizas…

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Me di cuenta de lo ignorante que fui, al pensar que podría llenar todo ese vació oscuro que tu alma guardaba. Pero me hubiera gustado que me dejes intentar por lo menos proteger tu alma, y no dejar que se siga invadiendo de maldad. Pero ni eso me dejaste, intente convencerte de que me llevaras contigo, pero fue un intento inútil…

Me duele mas imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Tu presencia quedo en mi, para nunca mas salir, estoy segura que mi corazón no se volverá a enamorar de otro hombre, y me da miedo pensar que no regresaras, te implore hasta el cansancio que volvieras, pero no hubo nada que te hiciera razonar…

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tú sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Me hubiera gustado ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, y agradecerte, el hecho de haberme salvado la vida mas de una vez.

Me hubiera gustado verte junto a Naruto nuevamente, compitiendo por quien era el mejor…, no se daban cuenta, que ninguno de los dos era tan fuerte si el otro no estaba…

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Sin ti estoy vacía, sin vida, muchas veces pensé en suicidarme, pero un rayito de luz en mi alma me dice que te espere, que tal vez volverás. Entrene con todas mis fuerzas, para dejar de ver tu espalda y la de Naruto, y lograr que algún dia no me digas Molestia…

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

Pero por más que entrene y entrene, y mis fuerzas se igualen a las de Naruto y las tuyas, sobre pase a Tsunade y a Kakashi, sigo siendo la frágil y débil Sakura, a la cual la gente mira con compasión. Soy débil a ti, a tu frialdad, a tu ignorancia, a tu orgullo. Como lo odio Sasuke!, odio tu maldito orgullo…

Me duele amarte

Los sueños que eran para ti

Se pierden con cada palabra

Con cada momento que espere vivir

Pero también se, que si no lo tuvieras, tal vez no me habría enamorado de ti. Te hiciste fuerte y poderoso como querías, y hace poco me entere que eres el ultimo Uchiha, mi corazón salto de alegría cuando me entere que tu venganza se había cumplido, con 18 años lo habías conseguido!

Me duele mas imaginar

Que tú te vas y dejaras

Detrás de ti

Tu ausencia en mis brazos

Debo advertirte algo Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha ya no es la misma, Naruto ya desistió de buscarte, y por más que yo también quise hacerlo, mis habilidades ninja me traicionaban, ya que cada noche de mi vida rastreaba tu chakra, con la esperanza de por lo menos poder sentirte…

Me duele tanto sospechar

Que ni tú sombra volverá

Para abrigar

Mi alma en pedazos

Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, a pesar de cada lagrima que derrame por ti, te sigo esperando y sobre todo amando, y si llegas a regresar ten por seguro que seré la primera en abrirte mis brazos, y regalarte una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se perdió el dia que te marchaste…

Me duele amarte así

Hasta morir

Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir

Me duele amarte si te soy sincera, pero es algo que no puedo evitar ni combatir. Nuevamente estoy en el banco en donde me dejaste, como todas las noches miro la puerta de Konoha, anhelando verte entrar por ahí, anhelando que en algún momento de tu vida comprendas que yo no te amo por tu apariencia, sino, por tu corazón…

Me duele aquel Abril

Cuando te vi

Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi

Me duele amarte tanto

Mis ojos color jade divisan una sombra en las puertas de Konoha, al instante rastreo el chakra de esa persona, y una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, a saber que eres tu, que volviste, tal vez no me ames, pero el hecho de volver a verte es suficiente para mi…

Caminas a paso inseguro, observando con detalles lo que fue una vez tu aldea, una aldea que hoy en dia te considera traidor, camino nerviosa y me paro a unos metros frente a ti, tu mirada parece sorprendida. Te sonrío y camino hacia ti, tú me observas claramente anonadado, al llegar a tu lado te abrazo…

Pero no me correspondes, y aunque era algo de esperarse viniendo de ti, me entristece, me estoy por separar, cuando siento tus fuertes y masculinos brazos rodeando mi frágil cuerpo. Escondes tu rostro entre mi cuello y mi larga cabellera rosada, y con una pena notable me dices…

- Gracias y…, perdón…

La dulzura de tus palabras me dejo muda, te acaricie tus azabaches cabellos, y sin arruinar el momento, mis palabras se perdieron en el viento…

- Bienvenido a casa…, Sasuke-kun!

& The End &


	2. Sabes

Advertencia: bastante OOC

Capitulo 2: Sabes (interprete Reik)

No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar, no puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, solo quiero estar entre tus brazos, y que no me sueltes nunca mas, solo quiero estar contigo, poder tocarte, sentirte y amarte. Pero ya no puedo, te fuiste y no se a donde, te busque sin descanso, y hasta le rogué a Dios el poder encontrarte…

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Todo es mi culpa, huiste de mi por mi culpa, huiste de nuestro matrimonio, me enfocaba en el trabajo para enorgullecer a mi padre y demostrarle que soy tan bueno como mi hermano, pero te descuide, descuide la mujer de la que me enamore y de la cual sigo enamorado, y ahora me doy cuenta que sin ti ya no soy nada…

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Nos conocimos y con una simple sonrisa que me regalaste algo dentro de mí se encendió, me diste fe, esperanza y me devolviste las ganas de vivir, las cuales había perdido luego de la muerte de mi madre. Busque una razón para vivir, una razón por la cual preocuparme y hacer feliz a alguien, tarde años en hacerlo, pero apareciste, dulce, hermosa, sencilla y una excelente persona, básicamente perfecta…

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sigo buscándote, la desesperación en mi alma se incrementa a medida que los días pasan, todos estamos preocupados, no das señales de vida, Naruto y Hinata, nuestros mejores amigos están igual que yo. Aun recuerdo cuando volví a casa y vi tu nota sobre la mesa, diciendo que necesitabas un tiempo, yo no lo soporte, te descuide, es hora de que yo sufra, ¿verdad Sakura?...

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Ya no puedo esperar mas, te necesito, necesito pedirte perdón por mi estupidez, estaba segado por los celos que le tenia a mi hermano, sin darme cuenta que no tengo por que celar a nadie, tengo lo mas hermoso del mundo, a ti. Pero para mi desgracia eso es algo que entendí al perderte. Perdóname Sakura, mi pelirosa…

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti

Perfecta, eso eres, no se en que momento fue, pero fuiste y eres la única mujer en mi vida que pudo entrar en mi de esta manera, hasta tal punto que me falta el aire si no te tengo. Nos casamos pensando en un futuro lleno de hijos, felicidad y amor. Nos comprometimos diciendo en que nos seriamos fieles toda la vida, y más allá de la eternidad…

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Te buscare, no me rendiré Sakura, te traeré a mi lado, te lo juro, me arrodillare, opacando mi orgullo y te pediré disculpas hasta el cansancio, y te agradeceré el hecho de que me hallas devuelto la vida, y te pediré que no te vallas de mi lado, ya que si lo hicieras, mi vida estaría perdida nuevamente…

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Te amo Molestia, es por eso que lo eres, por que eres esa persona que ocupa todo mi corazon, alma y cuerpo, y sin ti estoy vació, me paro, dije que no me rendiría y no lo haré, agarro las llaves y salgo de casa, comienzo a caminar por la calle en busca del auto, pero paro en seco y mi corazon se acelera al verte apoyada sobre él…

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos...

Notas mi presencia y a paso lento te me acercas, levantas el rostro y veo tus preciosos ojos jade mirándome confundida, estos empiezan a derramar lágrimas, tus rosados labios se abren para poder hablarme y susurro sale de tu boca…

_- Sasuke-kun…_

Instintivamente te abrazo, no doy mas, estaba desesperado y ahora te tengo delante mío, intacta y a salvo, volveré a creer en Dios después de esto, me correspondes el abrazo y buscas mis labios, los cuales te entrego gustoso, sabes que solo son tuyos, nos besamos suavemente para luego saborear ambos la cavidad del otro, sigo abrazándote y no pienso soltarte, no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo…

- Sasuke-kun, lo siento – sollozas luego de besarnos

- No pequeña, perdóname, yo fui un estupido – dije estrechándote – no vuelvas a dejarme Sakura, por favor…

- No, nunca – me respondes y vuelves a besarme – yo estaba asustada

- ¿De que? – cuestiono sujetándote el rostro con ambas manos mientras acaricio tu mejilla

Ella simplemente se separa de mí y toma mi mano, me mira a los ojos y me sonríe al mismo tiempo que apoya mi mano en su vientre, entiendo de inmediato lo que le sucedía, miro su vientre y luego a ella, para luego sonreír dulcemente…

- Estoy de un mes – me explico – me entere cuando estaba de tres semanas y pensé que no lo querrías, nunca estabas en casa, me asuste, no quería que nos abandones

- Sakura… - susurre abrazándola mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello – me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, jamás los abandonaría

- Sasuke-kun…, ¡te amo! – me confeso acariciando mis desordenados cabellos

- Yo también hermosa, te amo – murmure sumido en su aroma a cerezos

- Sasuke, amor, ¿estas más flaco? – cuestiono, separándome de ella y sujetándome la cara

- ¿Y tu que crees?, ¿piensas que es fácil vivir sin vos? – pregunte sonriéndole

- Fueron solo dos semanas – hablo mi pelirosa

- Si, pero las peores de mi vida – confesé tocando la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla – regresemos a casa, por favor, te necesito

- Si, regresaremos juntos, pero antes pasaremos por una heladería – me dijo tomándome la mano y comenzando a caminar junto a mí

- ¿A una heladería a las doce de la noche? – cuestione divertido

- Sip, tengo un antojo de helado de Anana – se explico

Al escucharla, algo dentro de mí se encendió, pare en seco y la atraigo a mí sujetándole la cintura, mi esposa se sorprendió ante esto, lo supe por su cara. Bese sus labios con desespero masculino y posesividad…

- ¿Es tu primer antojo? – curosie

- Si Sasuke-kun, pero no el último – me sonrió arrogante, eso lo copio de mí

- Jajaja, entonces empezare a dormir siesta para cuando me tenga que levantar a mitad de la madrugada por un antojo tuyo – susurre divertido

- Es posible, aunque no todos mis antojos pueden ser sobre comida, tal vez te quiera comer a ti – me dijo sensualmente mi inocente novia, las hormonas, pensé

- Espero que ese antojo sea el mas frecuente – sonreí arrogante tomándola por la cintura y siguiendo caminando junto a ella

& The End &


End file.
